René Iscariot
René Iscariot was a strategist who led the Aisonian Fellowship of Magestar to the Cricket Ball of Magic and took them to Remon where he joined forces with the Grand Alliance. He served the Alliance in the Great War and was invaluable to its leaders with his tactical knowledge of the Aisonian countryside during the liberation of Aison. Réne was presumed dead after the Cataclysm. Biography Early Years René was born in Myridia, where he spent most of his childhood. As a teenager, he got into trouble with the law and was drafted into the Legion. After serving his time, he enrolled and graduated from Graves Hall and re-enlisted as an officer, serving Aison loyally, but with growing suspicion of King Byron Kagawest's inaction towards the threats facing Aison. While on a leave to the Magestar to study military strategy, René was introduced to Amon, the Magestar's contact with the Order of the Golden Lake, an unofficial organization based in Maar Sul to keep an eye on the outside world. Iscariot was fascinated with the idealistic Amon, and secretly joined The Order's ranks. Distreyd Era When it became clear Maar Sul would be the next target of Yamato's aggression, René and many members of his unit whom he had converted defected and joined Amon and the Order in the defense of Maar Sul. After the fall of Maar Sul, during which Amon was killed, René and some of the other survivors escaped to Libaterra where they attempted to join the resistance. The resistance, however, was primarily made up of the old Rebels, and René found that the men he was with spent nearly as much time robbing from the peasants as they did fighting Yamato. Deciding to take his chances along before his new "friends" decided to betray him, he made his way south, offering to train the locals from small villages to fight as he travelled. He and his now much smaller band finally made it to a port city where they were able to hire a ship back to Aison, hoping to get back in time to help prevent Aison from suffering the rest of the world's fate. However, he was too late, and Myridia was under siege before he could warn the king. René and his companions immediately travelled to the Magestar to discuss Aison's plans for the war. More info will be added later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Iscariot : Everyone used this name to call him. Appearance Light brown hair, slightly above average height, lithe, in good shape, though a bit worn out from his journey. Used to have a fairly aristocratic look to him but later looked like a random bum with too much facial hair. Wore worn studded leather armor with the faded emblem of Maar Sul on the chest, and a green cloak. Personality and Traits René was idealistic and would give anything for his cause, though he was often laid back off the field of battle. Powers and Abilities René was only an average warrior and relied heavily on Luan and Raine in fights. He had extensive training in military tactics, but had not used that training ever since the fall of Maar Sul. René had limited magical abilities and could cast only minor spells. Relationships Luan Weinstein Luan and René were really close friends. René was the brains while Luan provided the muscle, and together they were nigh unstoppable. Raine Raine and René got along for the most part although Raine's sarcastic remarks often annoyed René. Nevertheless the two respected one another and helped each other out in battles. See also *Luan Weinstein *Order of the Golden Lake *Schtolteheim Reinbach III Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Order of the Golden Lake Category:Third Age